


Kind of Magic

by Atl111



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cults, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie, Romance, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atl111/pseuds/Atl111
Summary: In times of old, the world was full of fear and darkness, but times changed... until now.(Takes place a month after the events of the movie)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward and all its characters belong to Pixar but my OC's

It was those kind of nights when the stars seem to be so far away that couldn’t even be perceived and only darkness was left. A darkness that helped to hide the creatures hunting, or even to hide the most horrendous acts, which was in fact, happening.

Far away in a land where not even the sun could reach, was a dried tree as old as time and as tall as a young giant, all its branches were twisted as if they were trying to reach somewhere else. 

It would have been an ordinary night if the next to be told haven’t been carried out.

In the darkest hour, around said tree were gathering several people, there were over thirty, all of them with torches and wearing the same red cowls covering their heads, which made a shadow avoiding to look into their eyes not allowing to see any difference between them.They were doing a slow guttural chant while walking to their spot around the tree. In no waste of time, the ones who were closer to the tree lay down their torches without stopping their singing, making the tree to burn with an unnatural speed.

Four more people joined, these instead of wearing a red cowl as the others, they were wearing black. They walked one behind the other, with the one in the lead, holding a big book with leather pastes. By the time they got in front of the tree it was nothing but pieces of wood in a fire.

It was time.

The one holding the book opened it and start to recite what was written in.

_ “Nunc tempus tuam ab ortu cinis tuo carcerem”  _

With this first words the fire moved as if it was reacting to it.

_ “Ut refert tua fata docebo” _

_Redit ut ulciscar in eos_ ”

The fire was getting bigger and wilder while the chanting were getting louder and faster.

_ “Qui de statione ad vos vulve ut iterum tenebris dominatur   
Oritur...   
Oritur! _

_ ORITUR!” _

Just when the fire was getting out of control it turned off out of nothing.

Only silence and darkness was left along with souls full of hope and desire, not emitting a single breath waiting for something to happen. Various seconds had passed, which felt as centuries, and nothing happened, but in a sudden explosion the fire was alive again and immediately the witnesses bow to it and start to single again.

From the fire it appeared a naked figure, standing with arms crossed in from of their chest, holding still with eyes closed and full of ashes and soot, inert, as if the fire were nothing but silk against their skin.

Perplex, but satisfied, the elder in front of the fire closed the book, discovered his head showing a bald crane and wrinkles all over his face, bowed and talked.

“Welcome back… my Mistress” as it was said, the being opened their emerald eyes.

* * *

Ian woke up in the middle of the night, it had been the fourth time this week. He was sweating and breathless. It was the same nightmare. He took a deep breath and tried to relax so he could get back to sleep.

* * *

7:59

8:00 

“ _Good morning New Mushroomton, it’s 8:00 o’clock in the morning. Today we expect to have a sunny day, perfect if you wan…”_

The alarm was cut with the hit of a hand next to it. The hand belonged to the older brother of the Lightfoot household.

Barley standed up from his bed to open the curtains of the window next to him. It was in fact a sunny day and in the sight of Barley, it was a day full of possibilities. 

He inhale the fragrance of the morning, holding the breath a few seconds to enjoy it and finally exhaled.

“Good morning, world” he said and went to get ready.

A sleepy Ian left his bedroom still wearing his pajamas and a towel over his shoulder. He was walking toward the bathroom at the end of the hall when heavy steps behind him finished waking him up. He turned to only see his older brother running in his direction, and in an instant passed beside him to be the first to arrive.

“No! Barley!” Ian yelled trying to reach before his brother, but it was late, Barley was already in the bathroom.

“A real warrior always wakes up with the sun…” Barley said with an epic voice while shutting the door in front of his brother “So he can be the first one to shower”

Ian heard the giggle of his brother coming from the other side of the door. He leaned the front of his head against the door. Once again he has been defeated by his brother in the crusade for the bathroom.

It was the daily routine. 

After the shower Barley got dressed to the rhythm of a one of hi mixtapes and now he was ready to breakfast. He went down the stars toward the kitchen, where his mother just toasted some bread.

“ ‘Morning, mom” he leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek and in the way steal a piece of bread.

“Good morning, Barley” she noticed his son intentions so she hit him in the back of his hand before he could get away with it “Is your brother ready yet?”

Before Barley could answer, Ian showed up.

“For once could you please let me be the first in the morning?”

“Why, of course… The day you learn to wake up when your alarm rings” 

“I fell asleep”

“Have you been sleeping well?” Laurel asked.

Ian wanted to answer with the truth, but he didn’t want to worry his mom and brother about the nightmares.

“Eh, yes…” he hesitated. For a moment he thought they would ask questions due to his vague answer but it was overlooked. He sighed of relief.

“Oh, by the way, I’ll be with Corey's tonight. It’s girls night!"

The three of them got their respective meals. Laurel had had a milk shake with a toast, Ian got a bowl of mixed fruit and Barley ate a sandwich. When Ian was over he picke up the dish, said by to his mom and walked to the exit grabbing his stuff in the way.

“You want me to give you a ride?” Barley asked from the other side of the kitchen.

“No, thanks” he answer gently.

“Okey, but Barley will pick you up from school” Laurel said to his younger son.

“I will?” he asked, not because he didn’t want to, but because normally Ian was the one who didn’t.

“Yes” the mother confirmed “I won’t be in home by the time he comes and I just want to be sure he comes home safely.

“No problem, mom” 

“Okey, mom”

Both brothers answer at the same time.

“But… There’s no quest of crusade that Iandore the Magnificent wouldn't face” Barley said with an epic voice walking toward his brother.

Ian grabbed his staff and follow his brother.

“Along with my fellow brother Barley the Brave we’ll defeat anything or anyone who try to destroy us!” 

“Don’t you think _destroy_ is a hard word? I just don’t want him to walk alone” Laurel tried to get the attention of her sons but it was useless.

“We are the Brothers of the Light” both yell side by side, with serious faces. It was broken when both brothers laughed.

“See you in school then!” Ian said and grabbed his staff to finally leave the house.

“Brothers of the Light?” Laurel asked while his son walked back to the kitchen.

“Yeah, you know, Brothers _Light_ -foot” he made a pause to grab an apple “It was Ian’s idea”

Laurel giggled.

“I love you two getting along so well. The magic has done your bound stronger”

“You could say so” Barley said in confidence giving a bite to his apple “Colt’s not coming?”

“No, he needed to take care of something in the station. Anyway, what are you doing the rest of the day?”

“The usual”

* * *

Barley spent the rest of the day looking for a job. Get in the laboral life was getting harder every time. He have look everywhere for a temporary job while he decides what to do with the rest of his life. He tried with the fast food companies, it seemed to be an easy job at first, but when he mixed various orders and made as mess in the kitchen, he got fired. Then he tried as an assistant, or auxilar in some departmental store, but he just didn't like the jobs so he quit. Finally, he thought he found the perfect job in the Manticore’s Tavern, but when he heard the pixies current the place, he decide to back off. But nothing was harder than decide what career he wanted. It was a subject almost every breakfast and dinner “ _what do you want to do with your life?_ ” If he was sincere, he had an idea of what he wanted, but hearing the same question time after time, he was beginning to doubt about it. He tried to look as if didn’t bother him, but he was under so much pression, what if his decision was not enough? What if after it he would still be seen as an screw up? That was his real fear, not being enough.

The time flied and he didn't it was time to go for Ian.

He parked Guinevere II in front of the High School and wait until his brother show up. Then he recognized the curled hair of the young elf. Ian got closer and waved his brother. Then he went to back to put his things inside the van.

“How was your day?” Barley asked from the front.

“You know, teachers, students asking me to teach them magic… The usual” he was done with his things. He thought of get in the van from the back, but he wanted to be in the front.

He walked to the copilot’s door and struggled opened it.

Any other day it wouldn’t have matter, but then he heard a voice.

“Ian!”

_ Sadalia _

“Barley, open the door” he said trying to keep calm.

“Just give a gentle pull”

“B-Barley” now his hands were shaking.

“Ian, wait!”

_ Oh, no _

“I think someone is calling you…” Barley looked over his brother’s shoulders.

Ian tried to open the door,b ut it was late, she was now behind him, the only thing left was face the situation.

“Hi…! What’s up? Sis…? he said rubbing the back of his head. 

When Barley heard how his brother saluted the girl, he tried hard to stifle his laugh.

“I forgot to give you your notebook back” the dark-purple skinned elf said gently “Your notes really helped me for the test”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry about it” he took the notebook off of her banda seeing to the eyes “I’m glad it helped you”

“Sorry for not returning it earlier”

“Well, you know what they say: is better a notebook in hand that a cero on the test” he laughed nervously.

Sadalia just stood there not knowing how to react. 

“Eh, yeah. Well…”

There was a moment of awkward silence which needed to be broken. Suddenly Barley was done just being expectator and wanted to be part of these weird interaction.

He faked a cough trying to get attention. Ian reacted to this.

“Oh, of course. Sadalia, this is my brother Barley. Barley she’s Sadalia, a girl from my class” he felt relief when his brother got in the conversation, Barley was a big support.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Sadalia greeted.

“The pleasure is mine, m’lady” Barley answer from inside of the van “Ian has told me a lot about you”

He was nervous again.

“Really?” she asked incredulous.

“No!” the young elf yell. Suddenly he realised what he was doing “I mean… Yeah, I’ve told him about you _and_ the guys.”

“Ah…”

More silence.

“Anyways, we got to go” Ian said rubbing the back of his hand again.

“O-okey, so see you then”

Ian finally could open the damn door.

“Nice to meet you!” Barley mentioned.

“Me too!” she waved back.

“See ya’” Ian sid making finger guns.

When she was come, Ian get in the van and closed the door, putting his sight on the road in front of them, trying to ignore that the last conversation had happened. But in the other hand, Barley wouldn't let this slide.

“See ya’?” his brother asked incredulous trying to turn the van on.

“Shut up” Ian said trying to hide his nervousness. Barley giggled and Ginevere II started.

After two squares far from the high school, Barley needed to ask.

“So… Sadalia, hmm?” his brother asked giving him a mischievous look.

Ian froze.

“Ehh, wh-what about her?” he asked trying to hide his nervousness.

“You like her, don’t you?” though Barley was driving, he just couldn’t put his eyes on the road.

“O-of course I like her, I-I mean… she’s my friend, and friends like each other, a-and I’m not saying that I like like her, actually I just like her like my other friends, b-but I don’t like my friends that way, I...”

“Wow, hold on there” Barley interrupted him, noticing his little brother was sweating and doing those thing he does with his hands “It’s okey to be nervous”

“It’s easy for you to say… you’ve never been a bunch of nerves like me”

“Oh, don’t give me so much credit… When I was your age I was a bunch of nerves around girls too… Ah, when I wanted Tammy Davis to date me…”

And that’s when Ian turn to the window to enjoy the view. Barley was a father for him in all aspects, even when it comes to share stories of his younger days. He tried to avoid this kind of talks, not because he didn’t enjoy share this kind of things, but because he knew he will give him some advices which is valid, however there were things Ian wanted to solve by his own.

It had passed at least three minutes and Barley was still talking about the ‘Sadalia Subject’. He had mentioned something about dating her in which Ian just rolled his eyes with irony.

They continued on their way home when Ian’s phone rang so he took it out of the pocket. Totally ignoring Barley, he opened the message he just received. What he read, left him petrificated. 

“Barley…” tried to said without taking apart his eyes from the screen.

“... I’m just saying it could be a good idea…” 

He tried again, turning now to his brother.

“Barley!” now he had his attention “Corey’s been attacked…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I will also post it in muy tumblr @theatypicalfangirl.  
> Stay tunned or the updates, the next chapter will get introduce to more characters :)  
> Thanks for readin!


	2. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to know new characters and some action. Enjoy!

It had been a quiet day in the Tavern. Only two birthday parties and three small fires. Anyone could say that the place had become a mess and not as family friendly as before,but Corey could not be happier.

The Manticore’s Tavern hadn’t been this vivid since the good old days, which were way time ago. She can’t believe there was even a time when she thought to give up on this. The constant evolution of technology and the magic disappearing made her lost all hope, but after what happened the last month she had regained the strength and confidence that she had been looking for the last decades, but most important, she felt like she had a purpose again. This adventures were worth it, so she decided to face the most dangerous path of all. Bureaucracy.

Obviously, after sending two tennagers to a dangerous mission which ended up with cursed dragon and… Overall, for everything, she had to face the law. However, it wasn’t too bad. It was fast trial thanks to the lawer Colt had recommend her and a lot of help from the Lightfoot, especially Barley’s, The Manticore and the tavern were recognized as one of the oldest being and building on earth, and therefore, they had to be protected by the law. To preserve the traditions they even allow her to keep giving Quests to anyone who wanted an adventure. And had a permission, of course.

Corey was getting everything ready for the wrestling night. It had been Laurel’s idea to add thematics for the customers, and what better than fight with armors and old weapons. At first she thought the people would not like the idea, but the first one had been a success thus it stay in the schedule. Tonight was girls night, so any lady could prove herself as the warrior they were. 

Laurel was a few minutes late so Corey, once she was ready, turn the music on and grabbed the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

“Is everyone ready to fight?!” she asked with an epic voice.The people shout “Tonight, you’ll show if you have the necessary to be proclaimed the strongest… The bravest… The most powerful warrior the world has ever seen”

The people got more excited.

“So, who wants to be the first one?” she looked around to pick someone from the crowd. 

“I want to be the first…” Corey's heard and so did the others because everyone went quite. She found the owner of the voice a few feet in front of her. She was a skinny girl wearing a dark green cloak that covered her over head and feet, so no one could recognize what race or age she was, but judging by her height and voice, she could be an elf or a cyclops in her 20’s.

“What we got here? A new face!” Corey approached to her with the micro “What’s your name, young lady?”

“Cathy” she answered.

“Well Cathy, you’ll be the first one to choose your opponent!” the crowd cheered along “Who would it be?”

“You..”

“Me? That’s a little hard, don’t you think” the manticore lady joked.

“What? Are you afraid?” the girl asked playfully and the crowd laughed. That made Corey see that Cathy had guts so she accepted.

“Alright Cathy, you got me!” everyone shouted “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy con you”

Corey grabbed Curse Crusher and approached the ring where Cathy was already waiting with a hammer as a weapon.

“Okey little girl, are you ready?” Corey asked standing in front of her with a playful smile.

“And you?” she looked up letting see big emerald eyes, that was the moment Corey’s gesture faded away, because now she knew what she was facing.

Just when the manticore tried to give the first punch she was already on the floor, feets away from where she was first standing, ‘Cathy’ somehow had managed to hit her with the hammer in a fast move. Suddenly, all the bulbs exploded making everyone scream and runway from the place.

_This can’t be true_ …Corey thought while she tried to stand up as fast as she could ignoring the pain in her body, she grabbed her sword in search of the girl among all the chaos.

The manticore gasped as the silhouette appeared from the darkness.

“Morgana!” she treat her with the sword.

“Why hello, my old friend. Miss me?” the girl in front of her talked sweetly and yet she could hear the cynicism in her voice. She had took her cloak off showing her whole figure. In fact, she was an elf in her 20’s with dark purple skin.She was wearing a white loose long sleeve blouse that revealed only part of her chest and shoulders, matching with black leather jeans and high heel boots.Her long black wavy hair had been tied up in a pony tail but letting some rebel strands fall.

Now instead of a hammer she had a dagger in each hand.

“What are you doing here?” the manticore asked roughly, holding Curse Crusher with both hands now.

“I was just passing by, then I remembered you took something from me...” she said in the same tone as before. Both pair of eyes where now seeing the sword, making Corey shiver.

“Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, that is up to you. Just give me the sword and I’ll be gone, I promise”

She put her hand over her chest.

“Over my dead body…” Corey's replied.

“So the hard way it is”

With that, the manticore ran to her for the sole purpose of stabbing her. But Morgana was faster, before Corey could reach to her, she moved aside. Now she was behind her, so she used her daggers to atack, but she was blocked by Curse Crusher and was face to face with her opponent. They started fighting with the sound of the blades echoing in the tavern. Several times Corey had tried to chop her with her sting or burn her, but in all the occasions Morgana had been faster. She knew that she wouldn’t defeat her by herself, but she wanted to gain time for the police. 

To her surprise, Corey was winning, obviously her opponent wasn’t as skilled as her in a fight, but she was stubborn. Maybe there was a possibility that she actually could win.

The manticore could feel how the young woman was getting tired, so she decided to use it in her favor. In a lucky punch she managed to make her drop one of her daggers. This was the chance Corey needed, so she spinned and hit her with her fist, sending her straight to a wall to finally lay on the floor. Corey wait a moment to see if Morgana stand up, but there was not answer.She walked towards her with the intention of end with all this. She holded Curse Crusher and was about to finish her, but she suddenly felt as if the air was being taken away from her lungs. 

She was being suffocated.

Corey looked down and saw a yellow sparkly light, she followed with her eyes until she found Morgana holding a wooden wand straight to the manticore. The young woman standed up without taking away her eyes from her opponent.

“You are for sure a strong warrior…” she said as she lift Corey from the ground with her wand “But not enough”

With that, she threw the manticore across the room and ended up crashing with a column. This had triggered the wooden beam above her to fell and the dust raised. It didn’t take long for her to be conscious again. With a blurred vision, she tried to find her sword. When she finally did, she tried to reach it, it was only a few inches away, but before she could, a high heel stepped in her hand immobilizing her.

“I believe this is mine…” Morgana kneeled to grab the weapon.

“You won’t…” Corey tried to take a breath, the debris above plus the injuries on her body didn’t let her gain enough air “get away… with this…”

“My darling, I already have…” she got closer so the manticore could hear “Oh, and thank you for went easy on me”

Morgana gave her a devilish grin. Then she turned around and walked away calmly to the exit, carrying Curse Crusher over her shoulders. Bunch of people over the times had struggled with carrying it due to its weight, even the strongest warriors couldn't hold it properly. And yet, there was Morgana, who had waved and carried it as if it was a leaf.

* * *

Ian tried to call back Laurel but there was not answer which made both brothers more worried. It took only a few minutes before they arrived to the Manticore’s Tavern. Once there, they saw bunches of ambulances and police officers around the entrance along with perdioidsts of different TV channels fighting for getting the exclusive.

Barley parked the closest he could. Both, Ian and him were looking among the multitude for their mother and Corey, even though there were several officers pushing them aside 

Finally, Ian found her mother sitting next to Corey who was laid in a stretcher and two police officers.

“Are you both okey?” the youngest asked.

“Don’t worry for me, I’m fine… “ Laurel explained “I just got here fifteen minutes ago, after all happened”

“What happened?!” Barley asked.

“Just an amateur who thought it would be funny to irrump in the tavern so they can show their special effects, provoking chaos out of it” Corey explained as the officer next to them was noting everything down.

“And broke your wing” Laurel said next to her “Not any amateur is able hit you that hard” 

“I’m a little rusty, that’s all” Corey giggled and immediately went serious.

“They broke your wing?” now was Ian who asked.

“Yes, but don’t worry guys I’m fine, really!”

“You need surgery!” Laurel yelled.

“The witnesses said it was a girl… Did you get to see her face?” the officer asked.

It took her a few seconds to think her answer.

“No, I didn't…”

“Did they steal something else?” the officer asked.

“No, only my sword”

“What?! No!” Barey exclaimed “No Curse Crusher!”

“It must have been that goblin lady from the Pawn Shop” Laurel suggested.

“She can be our first suspect” the officer said.

“Anyway, we’ll start the investigation as soon as possible” the detective walk away with the fellow officer.

“We’re leaving Mrs. Manticore” the cyclops paramedic said.

“Laurel, could you please come with me?” the elf nodded.

“I’ll go for my purse…” 

As soon as the elf left, the manticore quickly grabbed Ian’s tiny arm to bring him closer which made the young elf gasp.

“Guys, that wasn’t any amateur…” she whispered.

“What you mean?” Barley asked.

“I hoped this day would never come… But I’m afraid she’s back”

“Who? Who’s back?” the wizard asked.

“I can’t explain you all now… But I can assure you that if she came after me, she would come after you too, Ian”

“Wh-wha… why didn’t you tell tha...” he was interrupted.

“No, no one must know… Please, is dangerous.”

“But…”

“Listen, I’ll explain you everything, I promise, in the meantime you must not use magic”

“Here I am” Laurel interrupted them.

The brothers wanted to tell everything to her mom bad, but they could see the fear in the eyes of his friend.Whoever attacked, must be very dangerous if can frighten the manticore like that. 

Ian was lost in thought when he heard the voice of her mother again.

“Boys, Colt will check on you while I’m with Corey in the hospital. So be nice… That goes for you, Barley”

Laurel got in the ambulance and the paramedic closed the door ready to leave.

“It’s getting dark, we should go…” Barley said to his brother.

“Yeah… Let’s go”

* * *

Morgana appeared in front of an old stone castle in the middle of a forest, a few minutes away from Mushroomton. In the gate was waiting an elf over his 40’s with dark purple skin and greyish short hair, he was wearing a brown suit with a dark purple vest. He was tall and slender.

“My mistress…” he bowed as the young woman arrived.

“Calder…” Morgana replied “Are they here yet?”

“They are in fact. May I?” he grabbed the sword for her, he was shocked how heavy it was when he first grabbed it, he had thought it would be lighter. Both walked into the castle.

“I can say you succeed tonight, my mistress. But why did it took you long?”

“Let’s just say the Manticore won’t be a problem now”

They went to the living room, where other elves were waiting for them, all of them dark purple or blue skinned. The living room was illuminated only for a big fire at the end of the room, it had three windows facing to the forest, the floor was covered by red carpets and on the right was a throne made out of pure gold.

The elves bowed as the lady showed up in the room. It had passed a week since she was summoned back, Calder had been the responsible of gather all the elves for it and the one who knew how to bring her back so he became her right hand man. She was told that she had been gone for over five hundred years and that the magic was gone, however a month ago appeared a new wizard, that was when Cal made a plan.

“Sisters and brothers… The Curse Crusher is back thanks to our Queen” Calderan said and everyone clapped. Morgana approached to her throne and sat down.

“So... where’s my medallion?” she asked eagerly.

“Oh, it just arrived!” as Calderan said, another elf approached with a wooden box. He kneeled when he opened it, showing a shiny gold medallion. In the center was a five-pointed star with a green gem in the middle, the star was cut in a half by a moon upside down and around the whole medallion were other four red gems.

Morgana had her eyes wide open full of wonder.

“Who is the responsible of this?” she asked with empathy.

“We are, my mistress” an elf with dark blue skin approached with other six elves “My team I spent the last two weeks looking for it, until we found it”

“Is it true?” they nodded “What’s your name?”

“Arquen, my mistress”

She grabbed the medallion from the box and lifted to have a better view.

“Well… I must say that I’m impressed… I never thought you, my subjects, could be so incompetent”

Everyone in the room was shocked.

“Pardon me, my mistress?” the elf asked carefully.

“Arquen… What you just brought to me is the wrong medallion…”

“Wh-what?”

“This is fake!” she threw it and the gems broke. She walked towards Arquen and she grabbed his face with a hand “Why did you bring this to me?”

“We didn’t know it was fake…”

“You didn’t know...You think this is funny?” she was serious.

“N-no, my mistress” he cried and she left him go.

“Because I think is...” she said with a malevolent look “Just think about it, I’m running out of time to accomplish my plan to have, for first time in centuries, the tiny chance to be powerful again” she started to walk slowly back and forth in front of him “And the idea that I’ll lose all this just because: _You didn’t know._ It sound like a bad joke”

“B-but, we only followed the map…” she put a finger over his lips.

“Shh…don’t worry, I’ll fix it”

She took his wand out and shoot to the seven elves in front of her the same yellow light as before but this time disintegrated them instead, leaving nothing of them but ashes. Everyone in the room gasped.

“Everyone leave! And you…” he pointed two elves next to her “Bring the interpreter to me with the map, now!” 

Everyone did what she commanded but suddenly she started to feel dizzy, she would have fallen if her servant hadn't catch her.

“My mistress!” Calder exclaimed.

“I’m just tired…” she said as she return to her throne.

“You know that is not true. You can’t use your magic like that until we find the wizard, you still too weak”

She was about to complain when the elves she had sent were back, one of them handed her the map and the other was dragging an old elf with only the pants on. They threw him right in front of her throne and left, now where only Morgana, Calderan and the elder.. Unlike the others, this elf was light blue skinned. It looked like he have not eaten in a long time because his ribs could be seen through his wrinkled skin. His head was bald with some white hair left, but he still have a long beard. He even was not able to stand by his own.

Morgana opened up the folded paper in front of him and asked:

“Why did you lead me to the wrong place?” she asked to the elder.

There was not answer for a few seconds. Morgana was about to ask again but was interrupted.

“Maybe I just wanted to upset you” he replied with a raspy voice.

“Insolent!” Cal’s voice was heard, he was willing to punish him but he was stopped by her mistress.

“Baltazar, I don’t have time for your games… I really need to know where my medallion is”

“You better speak the right answer this time or else…”Calder threatened.

“Or else what? You’ll kill me as you did with those subjects?” he pointed out the ashes “I’m not longer afraid of death”

“You should know by now that there are worse destinies than death…” Morgana said. Baltazar noticed she wasn't as frightening as other days. This made him to arm himself with courage and defiance the young woman.

“You look sick your highness, what is it?” he asked sarcastically.

“Just answer…” she said weakly. 

“No… I’m the only one who stands between you and that medallion!”

“I can find another interpreter if you refuse…”

“No, you can't. You just said it, you don’t have the time…”

“Enough!” Morgana yelled.

“You’ll never succeed, you witch!” 

With his hands he took the ashes next to him and threw them straight to Morgana and Calder’s eyes to gain time. 

Baltazar grabbed the map quickly and jumped out to the window breaking the glass with his body. Just when his feet touched the ground he started to run as fast as he could going to the forest. 

“My Mistress!” he approached to her.

“He… took the map…” 

“I’ll follow him, he won’t get far”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read! Ser you next chapter :)


End file.
